Adiós
by Cuma
Summary: Ese día esa sala del aeropuerto estaba completamente vacía, solo dos figuras se encontraban una frente a otra en silencio, intentando decir con la mirada lo que sus voces no podían decir. Despedirse de los demás había sido más fácil y aunque no encontraba la razón, el pensar en decir adiós a la persona que tenía enfrente era doloroso…
1. Chapter 1

Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, aparentemente no hay lemon ni violencia.

-0-

**-0-**

Ese día esa sala del aeropuerto estaba completamente vacía, solo dos figuras se encontraban una frente a otra en silencio, intentando decir con la mirada lo que sus voces no podían decir. Despedirse de los demás había sido más fácil y aunque no encontraba la razón, el pensar en decir adiós a la persona que tenía enfrente era doloroso…

El momento en el que anunciaron su vuelo llegó.

-Ese es mi avión…

-Rei…

Antes de decirse algo más, el dueño de ese nombre extendió la mano.

-Supongo que este es el adiós Kai…

El chico de la piel nívea tembló ligeramente, había planeado ese momento, imaginado como sería y ahora no se atrevía a decir nada… Abrió la boca para juntar fuerza del aire pero se detuvo, sentía miedo.

Rei también sentía algo, no sabía porque ese momento era más difícil que su despedida con Max, Takao o Kyuoju, pero lo era, de repente la idea de una vida sin Kai le parecía abominable y en su corazón deseaba que él le dijera algo más, cualquier cosa que calmara su inquietud.

-Debo hacer algo este año.- Fue lo único que escuchó de esa voz,

No se habían dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había soltado su agarre, y al contrario, en cuanto fue consciente de esto notó una presión en su mano, como si el otro no quisiera dejarlo ir.-Dime algo Kai.- pensaba, algo que despejara la incertidumbre, que pudiera dejarle claro porque tenía miedo de irse.

Volvieron a anunciar su vuelo.

-Adiós…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Se separaron cuando una joven le llamo desde la puerta para invitarlo a tomar su lugar en el avión. Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la mujer.

Cuando había llegado escuchó su nombre, justo cuando volteó se encontró con un objeto que volaba directo a él, gracias a sus magníficos reflejos logró atraparlo en el aire, en cuanto vio lo que era su corazón dio un vuelco, Dranzer brillaba imponente desde su propia mano.

-¡Kai!- gritó y su primer pensamiento lo llevo a sacar su blade de la bolsa de su pantalón y lanzárselo al ruso.

Kai alzó una mano y Driger aterrizó justo en ella.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!- gritó desde la puerta donde la joven le urgía para entrar.

Sabía que el otro quiso decirle algo, pero solo pudo leer sus labios, el cristal de la puerta ahora se interponía entre ellos.

-Señor por favor sigua caminando.- insistió la mujer.

Kai solo se quedó en silencio, apretó su blade en su mano y este a su vez en su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando detener las lágrimas pero fue imposible, pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorrieron sus mejillas marcadas, agradecía el estar solo en esa sala.

Rei por su parte, ya sentado en su asiento miraba el objeto entre sus manos, perdido. No sabía que significaba, solo sabía que reencontrarse había sido la promesa.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Qué? Creen que voy a hacerlos sufrir como en Adolescencia? :C no les bastaron las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de Rei y Kai? xD Bueno, no espero hacer algo como mi fic anterior aunque de entrada se parezcan un poco, en realidad no será así. Originalmente quería que esto fuera un doujinshi –por eso los caps son cortos- pero soy muy floja y quizá solo terminaría una página nada más, pero como me gustó mucho la idea que mejor decidí escribirla. **

**Ya saben ;_; los reviews me hacen feliz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-0-**

**Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, aparentemente no hay lemon ni violencia.**

**-0-**

-0-

Estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana, una de tantas otras noches como un gato que observa la luna. Su miraba se alternaba entre el objeto que tenía en sus manos y la inmensidad del cielo negro con puntos brillantes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, que estúpido, en su ausencia se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes… ¿Fue por eso que le dio a Dranzer? ¿Sentía él lo mismo? Algo dentro de él le decía que sí, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? No se habían comunicado en mucho tiempo y el seguía ahí llorándole a la luna.

A muchos miles de kilómetros, en una habitación solitaria, solo unas montañas de libros lo acompañaban, sus libretas con apuntes que no dejaba de releer, pero cada noche, no importaba la hora, sin falta abría el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un pequeño objeto, solo con darle una mirada sentía ese dolor cálido en su corazón, pronto sería un año, se encargaría de encontrar al dueño de ese blade, y devolvérselo, pero no solo eso, no sería cobarde esta vez, se lo diría todo.

-0-

-¿Rei?- Una voz femenina conocida le habló regresándolo a la realidad.- Los chicos y yo estamos realmente preocupados.

-Lo siento Mao.- A pesar de su soledad todavía no perdía su capacidad de sonreír sinceramente a sus amigos.

-Es que no entiendo, por el día estas bien, actúas normalmente, hablas, ríes, cumples con todos tus deberes, pero cada noche te sientas ahí con ese blade mirando al cielo, cuando lloras es cuando más me preocupa…

-No pensé que alguien se diera cuenta.- dijo con un ligero rubor.

-Rei deja de imaginar cosas, ya paso un año desde que los Blade Breakers se separaron, ahora estamos nosotros aquí, debes concentrarte en lo que es real aquí y ahora.

Mientras decía esto se había acercado a Rei y sentado a su lado, no era que le desagradara su compañía, al contrario, sin embargo sintió un poco de temor cuando la chica se inclinó sobre él.

-Yo siempre te he amado Rei.- dijo con un poco de timidez.

-Mao yo…- necesitaba encontrar las palabras para no herirla.- Tú eres como una hermana para mí y nunca dejaré de amarte pero…

El corazón de la chica se estrujo y se apartó instintivamente.

-Entiendo, no importa.- Sabía que eso pasaría, siempre había conocido la respuesta.- Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-¿Qué?

- No vas a quedarte toda la vida ahí ¿Verdad? Tienes que hacer algo para… para regresarle su estúpido blade, al menos…

-Tienes razón…- lo meditó un segundo.-Iré a Japón… Takao me invito exactamente cuando se cumple un año…

-Buen chico.- Aunque le doliera sabía que era lo mejor.

-0-

-¿Sigues viendo esa estúpida cosa?

-¿Qué no puedes tocar esa maldita puerta antes de entrar?

-Te estoy espiando Kai, no se supone que deba avisarte cuando lo hago… y hablando de eso, deberías estar estudiando.

-Eso he estado haciendo, _madre.- _dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Kai, tu abuelo me matará si no sales bien en ese maldito examen.

-Ese no es mi problema Yuriy.

Después de discutir un rato más sonó el celular de Kai, sin pensarlo contestó, aunque hablar con Takao no era exactamente su actividad favorita, cualquier llamada del susodicho podría implicar alguna noticia sobre Rei, y así lo fue.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Gracias Elichan! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sé que son caps muy cortos ;_; pero te prometo que actualizaré seguido!**

**Hola Saya! Precisamente este fic trata del reencuentro y lo que tienen que pasar para eso ;_; lamento decepcionarte ;_; no habrá Beybatallas, pero prometo mucha acción!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

-0-

-¡Hola Kai! Viejo, invite a Rei a venir a Japón, ya hace un año desde que no lo vemos, bueno, casi, pronto se cumple un año desde que los BladeBreakers se separaron ¿No sería genial vernos? Él me dijo que vendría para este lunes ¿Crees que puedas venir?

-Claro.

-¡ERES UN AMARGADO! …. ¿Qué? ¿Si vienes? ¿De verdad?

-Si Takao, te veo el lunes.

Colgó, no había nada más que decir, ya estaba todo decidido.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso de "Te veo el lunes"?!- Yuriy soltó un grito exaltado.- El examen para tu titulación es el viernes y apenas es sábado.

-Rei va a estar en Japón este lunes, verlo es más importante.- dijo el bicolor tranquilamente cerrando su libro y acomodando un poco su escritorio.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado este año?- Puso su mano sobre los libros para evitar que siguiera guardándolos.- No puedes tirarlo todo a la basura así como así.

-No lo estoy haciendo.- Dedico una mirada asesina al chico de cabellos rojos, y con algo de brusquedad jaló el libro que el otro sujetaba.- Iré el lunes y regresaré con Rei el jueves.

-¿Y si él no acepta venir? ¿Y si te rompe el corazón? ¡¿Cómo harás bien el examen con el corazón roto?!

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- Su rostro se había tornado rojo - ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que estoy enamo- enamorado?!

-Por favor Kai, ni siquiera intentes fingir que no.

En su sorpresa había dejado caer los libros pero ni siquiera se molestó en recogerlos, miraba fijamente a Yuriy, con su rostro rojo hasta las orejas, tan poco común en él, con una expresión mezcla de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde…- puso su dedo índice en su mentón, como intentando traer recuerdos a su cabeza.- desde siempre. Sé muy bien como lo mirabas cuando estaban en el mismo equipo… y de todas formas cualquiera se daría cuenta por como miras ese blade… Él tiene a Dranzer ¿Verdad? Por eso no has jugado ni una sola vez desde ese entonces.

-Hmpf.- Kai suspiróo y se dejó caer en el sillón otra vez.- El Beyblade no tiene sentido si no tienes algo porque luchar…

-Que profundo Kai.- se rio un poco, pero entendía perfectamente de que hablaba.

-Por eso debo ir a Japón…

-No, no debes, Kai, el examen está muy cerca ¿Recuerdas lo pesado y horrible que ha sido este año? Este examen es lo más importante y lo único que debería importarte después de todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para Kai estaba fuera de discusión.

-Bien, suponiendo que vas a Japón ¿Qué harás después? ¿Cuándo estés de frente a él qué? ¿Tendrás el valor de decirle lo que sientes?

-Claro que lo tendré, no lo dejaré ir esta vez.

-¿Y si él no te corresponde? O peor aún ¿Si él siente lo mismo?

-¿Por qué demonios sería eso lo peor?

-¡Por el maldito examen! Kai, en serio, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida o a quien quieras regalarle tu trasero, pero si algo saliera mal de aquí al viernes, si algo saliera mal en tu examen, VOY A SER ASESINADO.

Kai lo miró con una expresión de fastidio, entendía porque su amigo se sentía nervioso al respecto, su abuelo le había dado el trabajo de vigilarlo en sus estudios, se debía encargar de que Kai recuperara el tiempo perdido en esos ridículos torneos- como él los llamaba.- lo que implicaba que para los 18, el heredero tendría que estar graduado de la universidad, de alguna forma u otra, para hacerse del lugar que le correspondía en la empresa.

Con esa idea había regresado a Rusia, aunque en un principio había planeado pedirle a Rei que fuera con él, al final el miedo lo detuvo y tuvieron que separarse, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de terminar lo que había regresado a hacer… aunque no quisiera admitirlo Yuriy tenía razón, en caso de que Rei lo rechazara, le dolería tanto que mandaría al demonio todo, el examen, la empresa, su abuelo… y de alguna forma no quería hacerlo, no después de haber sobrevivido ese año infernal… Por otra lado, en casi contrario de que Rei lo aceptara, probablemente estaría envuelto en una nubecilla de ensueño y se olvidaría de todo, sin importarle nada más que Rei…

-Bien.- dijo al fin.- Me quedaré, seguiré estudiando y presentaré el examen. Pero para el viernes en la noche, Rei tiene que estar aquí.

-Claro, yo mismo iré a buscarlo.

Kai se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Yuriy.

-Rei no puede regresar a China ¿Me oyes?

-¿Por qué?¿ No tenías planeado ir a buscarlo a China de todas formas?

-¿Sabes el nombre del pueblo de Rei?

-Oh… bueno.- divagó.- Es algo que suena como "Gato" en chino… pero no sé…

-¿Ves? Por eso no puede regresar a China…

-Bien, entiendo. Tú presentas el examen este viernes, y harás lo mejor posible porque cuando el gato este aquí para ver los resultados contigo, no querrás pasar la vergüenza de no haber sido el mejor.

-Tienes mucha imaginación _Tala, _claro que seré el mejor de todos.

-¡Ese es mi chico!

-Escucha… -su tono volvió a ser mortalmente serio.- Si Rei no está aquí el viernes en la noche, tomaré el primer avión a China para buscarlo, así tarde meses, no regresaré hasta encontrarlo.

-Pe-Pero el sábado es la ceremonia de graduación, si no estás ahí tu abuelo…

-Ya sé, ya sé, te matará, pero ese no es mi problema, lo único que tienes que hacer es traer a Rei ese día, y tu trasero estará a salvo.

-Eres un… está bien, está bien, tu encárgate de salir bien y yo del resto.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

-0-

-0-

-¡Rei! –escucho las voces de sus amigos llamarlo desde la sala del aeropuerto, ese mismo lugar que tiempo atrás lo había visto despedirse de Kai.

-¡Viejo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!- Takao como siempre impulsivo se lanzó sobre su amigo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos.

-Rei.- se acercó Max y estrechó a su amigo.- Te he extrañado tanto.

-Max, me alegro que también estés aquí.

Camino a la casa de Takao, iban conversando sobre los cambios en sus vidas, como no habían podido darse tiempo de visitarse, sobre todo Kai. Cuando Takao menciono que hablaba de vez en cuando con él por teléfono, algo en el estómago de Rei se retorció, era casi como si sintiera celos… ¿Celos? ¿De Takao? No podía ser, descartó la idea enseguida.

-¿Y tú Max? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ya tengo un tiempo aquí.- sonrió el rubio.- Regresé después de unos meses, me di cuenta de que me gusta más Japón.

-¿Entonces vives con tu padre?

-Ehm no, mi padre se mudó a Estados Unidos con mi madre, ahora me quedo con Takao.- un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro de por si sonrosado.

-Ya veo… me alegra que al menos ustedes sigan como antes.

-Sí, también a nosotros.- los dos chicos se sonrieron, y Rei sintió algo de envidia. Los extrañaba muchísimo, pero él había decidido regresar a China… ¿Podría él quedarse también un tiempo con ellos?

-¿Kai vendrá?

-Sí, claro que sí, le dije que vendrías y acepto de inmediato.

-¿De verdad?- esperaba que sus amigos no notaran el rubor que inundó sus mejillas.

Así que llegaron y desempacaron, antes dormían en el dojo, pero a Takao le pareció una mejor idea que se quedaran en su habitación, ya no eran unos niños como para acampar por ahí.

Después de una riquísima comida de bienvenida, los chicos se sentaron en la sala.

-Kai no ha avisado nada…- dijo de repente Takao viendo su celular.- Creo que le marcaré.

-El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera del área de servicio…- la irritante voz de la operadora.

-Debe venir en camino… -dijo el japonés colgando.

-De seguro avisará cuando llegue.- Max le restó importancia.

-Espero que si.- Rei se sintió algo desanimado, tenía que ir, no podía irse sin verlo.

Ya era bastante tarde, después de pasar horas conversando de todo lo que se les ocurrió, simplemente se acostaron sobre las colchonetas y durmieron.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Laet-lyre: Ahaha escribir las escenas de esos dos fueron lo mejor para mi, las disfrute mucho! Y bueno, si Kai puede terminar la carrera en un año, los maestros de seguro pueden calificar exámenes en un día haahaha

Saya: muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que te guste esta historia ;D


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

-0-

La mañana siguiente no fue precisamente productiva. Despertaron tarde y nuevamente intentaron marcarle a Kai, el número seguía sin estar disponible.

-¿Alguien tiene el número de su casa?

-Sí, yo.- otra vez Takao.- Pero desde que me dio su número de celular no le he llamado a la mansión.

"¿Por qué es que tienes su número?"- quiso preguntar Rei, debía admitir que lo ponía realmente celoso, pero que podía decir, si la respuesta obvia era que ambos son amigos, es normal comunicarse entre ellos, pero él no, él no podía comunicarse de ninguna manera con Kai, le daban celos saber que ahora podría tener una relación más cercana con el japonés –o con cualquier otra persona.- que la que solía tener con él.

No tardó tanto el teléfono, dos repiqueteos y alguien al otro lado había contestado. Pidieron hablar con Kai pero lógicamente Yuriy contestó primero.

-¡Tala! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Habla Takao Kinomiya…

-Takao… Kinomiya…. – digo como dudando.- No, la verdad no recuerdo quien eres ¿Algún amigo de la escuela?

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-Claro que es en serio, oh dios, sigues siendo un idiota.

-Arg… oye, queríamos hablar con Kai.

-Él… está un poco ocupado. Escucha, irá en un par de días, tu quédate con tus amigos y asegúrate de que nadie se vaya ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos hablar con él?

-¡Porque no! Tiene una cosa muy muy importante que hacer PERO quiere ir a verlos después, así que asegúrate de que sigan ahí todos ¿Bien? Es una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para nosotros?

Cinco segundos después habían colgado.

-¿Seguro que te dijo "una sorpresa"?- preguntaba incrédulo el rubio.

-¡Sí! Quizá le da vergüenza admitir que nos extrañó y por eso nos está preparando algo.

-Bien, solo nos queda esperar, dijo un par de días…

Rei escuchaba atento, aunque internamente deseaba que Kai ya estuviera ahí con ellos decidió no amargarse por su ausencia, Takao y Max también eran sus amigos, no tenía por qué sentir menos aprecio por ellos.

-Deberíamos beybatallar.- sugirió de la nada Takao.- Al menos con Rei, tiene mucho tiempo que no luchamos…

-Un año.- sonrió Rei.

-Parece demasiado ¿no?

Caminaron hacia el dojo, en el pequeño patio donde solían entrenar, seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

-¿Extrañabas a Dragoon?- como siempre Takao presumiendo su blade. – Aunque sea difícil de imaginar es más poderoso que antes.

-Deja de presumir Takao.- sonrió Max sacando a Draciel.- Yo también le hice unas mejoras al mío, me gusta como quedó.

Los dos chicos miraron a Rei, esperando, y este recordó súbitamente que el blade que llevaba consigo no era el suyo.

-Yo… ¿puedo usar un Beyblade cualquiera?

-¿Por qué? ¡NO me digas que olvidaste a Drigger!

-No, no es… bueno, algo así.

Resignado y bajo la insistente mirada de los chicos, sacó temblando el blade de su bolsa.

Lo primero que vieron fue ese brillo escarlata que todos conocían.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque tienes a Dranzer?

-Kai… me lo dio antes de despedirnos…

-O sea que él tiene a…

-Así es…

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Takao ¿Que no es obvio? – se apresuró el rubio, se paró frente a Rei y lo miró con ternura.- No te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

-¿Decirme que?

-Si Max ¿Decirle qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, debo suponer que como no te lo dijo, te dio lo más importante para él en su lugar. Tú debes saber que significa Rei.

-¿Crees que él…?

La sonrisa de Max se hiso más marcada.

Ya había supuesto que no le había dicho nada, cuando supo por Takao que Rei regresó a China pensó en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera rechazado, pero después escuchó, nuevamente por Takao que Kai estaba sumergido en un estudio intensivo. Fue cuando decidió llamarle por sí mismo. Y entre una cosa y otra entendió que Kai no le había dicho nada a Rei. Nunca lo dijeron de frente, era el poder deductivo de Max el que había sacado esas conclusiones, en primer lugar porque Kai de seguro moriría de vergüenza si alguien más se enteraba.

-Pero Rei.- dijo sentándose en el marco de la puerta del dojo.- ¿Tú que piensas?

-Yo…- el chino había tomado asiento también, seguido por Takao.- No estoy seguro…

-¿Es en serio? – Esa respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa.- ¿Algo así pensabas decirle a Kai cuando lo vieras?

-Yo no había planeado decirle nada, simplemente quiero verlo, tengo deseos de verlo y… y…

-¿Y qué más? – intentaba ayudar a su amigo a encontrar lo que realmente quería decir y hacer.

-Bueno… yo.- se sonrojo completamente ante el pensamiento.

-No está mal nada de lo que estás pensando Rei, estoy bastante convencido de que Kai tampoco pensará que está mal…

-¿Porque ustedes dos hablan como su no quisieran decir lo obvio?- intervino al fin Takao.- ¿Te gusta Kai? Di la verdad, no porque seamos nosotros, sino porque si quieres verlo tan desesperadamente es porque tienes que estar seguro de la razón.

-Es extraño que lo diga, pero Takao tiene razón… Sabes Rei… hace un año cuando dijiste que regresarías a China… Kai ya tenía fecha para regresar a Rusia, porque su abuelo estaba presionándolo… pero él no quería irse sin despedirse de ti, así que cambió la fecha hasta después de tu partida…

-Él no me dijo nada.-

-No le dijo nada a nadie, yo me enteré por casualidad.

-Yo tampoco me enteré.- dijo Takao secundándolo.

-Lo importante es que no debes sentir temor por lo que puedes llegar a sentir.

-Fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, era el líder del equipo ¿No les parece algo… raro?

-Claro que no Rei, estas siendo paranoico.- Max no perdía la paciencia y hasta le causaba gracia la ingenuidad de su amigo.- Incluso algunas veces pensé que… ustedes dos se veían realmente bien juntos…. Si me preguntaran, yo diría que fue Kai el que se enamoró primero… mucho antes incluso de que tu sospecharas que sentías algo por él.

Rei bajó la mirada, podía ser que en algún momento se hubiera dado cuenta de algunas cosas… pero en su estado de adolescente cualquier sentimiento podía ser fácilmente confundido, así que no les dio importancia en aquellos tiempos.

-Solo en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.- continuó Max.- desde que llegaste has estado preguntando por Kai, y cuando escuchas algo relacionado a él te pones en alerta… por eso deduje que sí, realmente estas deseando ver a Kai con algo de desesperación.

-Perdonen… sé que es raro pero…

-Te mostraré algo.- sonrió maliciosamente el rubio, se inclinó hacia Rei peligrosamente pero no era a él a quien quería acercarse, sino a Takao que se encontraba del otro lado. Con una mano jaló el cuello de su playera, y ahí frente a Rei se dieron un beso.

-¡¿Qué?! – El pelinegro no daba crédito a sus ojos, Max y Takao, juntos…

Cuando se separaron, Max con un ligero rubor le dijo:

-Por eso regresé a Japón… Llevo cinco meses viviendo aquí…

-Pero desde cuando… ustedes…

-Algunos meses después de que se fue a Estados Unidos.- respondió Takao, igual sonrojado.- No podía soportar la idea de que estuviera lejos… fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo extrañaba de otra manera…. Y a pesar de que hablábamos todos los días, necesitaba más….

-El me llamó una noche… bueno, allá era de noche, y me gritó todo por el teléfono… fue adorable… Así que le dije que yo sentía lo mismo y tomé el primer avión a Japón…

Hubo un breve silencio, Rei todavía sorprendido, no encontraba palabras así que solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho antes?

-¡Porque necesitas un maldito teléfono en ese pueblo!- soltó Takao.- Pero… aunque así fuera, queríamos decírtelo en persona…

-Entiendo…

-¿Ves? – Max volvió a dirigirse a él.- Por eso no debes sentirte apenado o avergonzado… nosotros lo entendemos… pero tú debes estar seguro, para que Kai no piense que no sientes nada por él y crea que lo estas rechazando…

Rei se quedó pensando, no quería que Kai pensara eso, quería correr a hacia él y abrazarlo y… bueno, todo lo demás dependía de él… Aunque tendría que esperar un poco más.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Formatearon mi lap ;_; casi muero al pensar en que podría perder mis dibujos y mis fics, estaba a punto del infarto!

Y así… porque nadie ha actualizado otro fic?! ;_; porfavor? Actualicen y hagan feliz a sus lectores, no solo a mi OTL si?


	6. Chapter 6

Después de una noche de pláticas sobre sentimientos y relaciones imaginarias, el sol del miércoles aparecía para despertarlos ¿Planes para el día? Ninguno en especial… quizá irían a comer fuera.

Entre los tres decidieron darse una vuelta a la BBA, aunque Max y Takao iban mucho, Rei no había visitado el lugar desde que se fue de Japón.

Dentro de las instalaciones habían ido a los gimnasios donde los chicos entrenaban para ser las estrellas del Beyblade del siguiente torneo. Los chicos obviamente no se resistieron cuando los jovencitos emocionados les pidieron una beybatalla.

Rei los observaba desde las gradas, no es que no quisiera jugar, aunque fingió que no deseaba hacerlo, pensaba en las posibles consecuencias de mostrarle al mundo que tenía el Dranzer de Kai y él su Drigger, las especulaciones empezarían, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Después de un par de horas fueron por algo de comer, iban disfrutando cada uno un helado mientras caminaban por las tranquilas calles cercanas a la casa de Takao.

No podía decir que no se había divertido, recordando cómo eran aquellos momentos cuando estaba con sus amigos, siempre riendo de las ocurrencias de Takao.

-¿Es que ustedes no actúan como pareja?- preguntó entre risas después de que Takao le hubo robado una bolita de pan a Max y este le reclamaba.

-A veces… - sonrió el rubio.- A Takao todavía le da un poco de pena, sobre todo por su abuelo.

-Al abuelo no le importa, dijo que ya lo veía venir… pero, es un poco extraño.

-Me dan algo de envidia.- Rei no dejaba de sonreír.- pero me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Aunque de vez en cuando Max y Takao intercambiaban una sonrisilla de complicidad o una ligera muestra de cariño, no querían ser tan obvios frente a Rei, no querían que se sintiera incomodo o excluido de alguna manera.

-Es hora de regresar.- Habían estado el resto de la tarde tumbados en el campo en un parque, sintiendo el pasto picarles entre la ropa, pero no les importaba, estaban muy felices de haber vuelto.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gracias por sus reviews!

Laet-lyre, Darkela, kaisafesadness . Estos van para ustedes! 3!


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

-0-

-0-

El sol ya había salido en la helada Russia, era costumbre del de cabellos bicolor despertar antes, así que cuando el astro comenzaba a iluminar su estudio, él ya se encontraba leyendo el segundo capítulo de algún libro.

-Me alegra verte tan dedicado Kai.- Esa voz irritante que a media mañana solo llegaba a molestarlo.

-¿Qué no deberías estar en Japón?

-¿Yo? Boris irá en cuanto regrese del trabajo… si es que tu abuelo no lo mantiene más tiempo en la oficina.

Kai levantó la vista de su libro para dedicarle una mirada fría a su interlocutor.

-Espero que no vaya a salir algo mal o no será mi abuelo el que te asesine.

-Te pones tan ansioso cuando se trata de ese gato, se nota que es tu primer amor.

-Cállate Yura.- Inmediatamente se levantó y empujó al pelirrojo hacia fuera del estudio, cerró la puerta y desde dentro le gritó.- ¡Mañana en la noche!

Yuriy resignado se sentó en la salita que conectaba la habitación de Kai con su estudio, ese lado de la mansión era como una casa aparte solo para Kai, el nieto de Voltaire merecía eso y más en palabras del mismo viejo. En cuanto prendió la televisión escucho el molesto ruido del teléfono, la pantalla del aparato marcaba un número de Japón, "¿Qué no se cansan de insistir?"- pensó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Tala!- Escuchó.

Del otro lado de la línea, los tres chicos escuchaban atentos el altavoz

-Sé que debes estar harto de que llamemos, pero queríamos saber si… pues, sabes que es lo que hará Kai…

-Ah sí.- dijo despreocupadamente.- Me temo que no podrá ir, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer aquí.

-¿En serio?

-¿Parezco de esos que hacen bromas?

-¿Podemos hablar con él?

- Te dije que está ocupado.- Empezaba a irritarlo la insistencia del otro.

-Bien, solo queremos que Rei hable con él.

-¡¿Rei?! ¡Claro que no! – gritó sin pensar.- Lo peor sería que ellos dos hablaran, me tomó mucho convencer a Kai de que no fuera como para que ese gato lo arruine todo con unas cuantas palabras

Así era Tala, insensible en sus palabras, si hubiera podido ver el rostro de Rei en aquel momento se hubiera retractado, pues el chino ensombreció su mirada en una expresión que hubiera parecido cómica.

-Eh…. ¿Por qué…?

-¡Deja de preguntar tantas cosas!-lo cortó el pelirrojo, ya estaba al límite de su paciencia, aunque ésta de todas formas no era mucha.- Ustedes permanezcan juntos y diviértanse, disfruten de la vida y sean felices. Hasta pronto.

Sin decir más colgó. Los ex BladeBreakers miraron el aparato como si hubiera sido su culpa, intentando comprender que había querido decir Tala con todo aquello.

-Creo que debemos ir a Rusia.- dijo Takao, una de sus grandes ideas.

-No…- dijo Rei seriamente.

-¿No quieres ir a investigar lo que pasa?

-Si Kai está ocupado y vamos solo seriamos una molestia para él.- dijo Rei con una sonrisa.- Debe tener una buena razón para no venir.

-Pero tú…- insistió el japonés.

-¿Yo? No tiene por qué ser más importante para mí de lo que es para ti, no te preocupes por eso.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

-0-

-0-

-0-

Había pasado toda la tarde de ese jueves tirado en el sillón viendo televisión, comiendo frituras y demás comida chatarra que tuvieran en la alacena, se había distraído con una serie de zombies americana, y como era normal, tenía los nervios por un hilo.

-¡Yuriy!- No había aguantado, en cuanto escuchó ese grito saltó del sillón y cayó del otro lado.

-¡Maldita sea Kai! ¡¿Por qué me asustas así?!

La cara del bicolor se había puesto completamente roja por un intento de contener la risa.

-¡Demonios! No es gracioso, casi muero de un infarto.

-Deja de fantasear con el protagonista de esa serie ¿Qué no deberías estar ya en Japón?

-Ahm….- pensó en la solución más rápida, mentir.- Boris está en camino.

-Más vale por tu seguridad que así sea.

-Te preocupas demasiado.- miró el enorme reloj de pared, ya era bastante tarde ¡¿Cómo se había ido todo el día?! Más importante aún ¡¿Dónde estaba Boris?!- Creo que ya deberías dormir, tienes que despertar temprano y no has dormido bien estos días.

-Si madre, estaba por irme a dormir.-dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al estudio.

El pelirrojo de ojos color agua sensual se dejó caer en el sillón, ligeramente avergonzado por asustarse así, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Takao.

-¿Hola?- esa vocecilla, entendía porque a Kai lo irritaba tanto.

-Hola Takao, habla Yuriy… Tala.

-¡Hola! ¿Y ahora que sucede?

-Bien ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esta mañana? Pues… tenía una razón para decir todo eso, no es que quiera excluirte del maravillo plan que se trae Kai, pero a él… uhmm… más bien le interesa hablar con Rei.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Mañana temprano irá Bor… Bryan a buscarlo, y quería saber la dirección, de todas formas el dará con el lugar, siempre lo hace, pero sería más rápido.

-Oh bien… se llama Jinsedemâo… o algo así…

-Es un nombre muy extraño…

-Sí, significa algo como Gato Dorado en chino.

-Que interesante.- en realidad su tono de voz no demostraba nada de interés.- Bien Bryan llegará temprano.

-Espero que tenga suerte, aunque Rei nos explica cómo llegar a su pueblo nunca lo hemos encontrado en el mapa…

-¿P-Pueblo?

-Sí, Rei volvió a China esta tarde.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?!

-Después de escuchar que Kai no vendría se sintió algo mal, sobre todo molesto, y decidió regresar.

Terror, el terror se apoderó de él.

-¡Yuriy!- otra vez dio un salto del otro lado del mueble lanzando lejos el teléfono.

-¡DEMONIOS BORIS! ¡¿QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO?!

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el chico de cabellos lavanda mientras abría el closet para meter su abrigo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿¡Has visto la hora?! – gritó bastante histérico.

-Ehm… es que Voltaire me mantuvo ocupado…- respondió un poco cauteloso, su novio era un demonio cuando se molestaba.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó como destrababan la puerta del estudio de Kai, en un ataque de terror empujo a Boris dentro del armario y después se lanzó detrás de él.

-¿No vas a besarme al menos?- dijo Boris, un poco nervioso cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo había caído sobre él… ya habían hecho algo parecido y había sido excitante, no se había dado cuenta de que esta vez no era nada ni remotamente parecido.

Con pura sorpresa Yuriy lo besó bruscamente, más que nada para mantenerlo callado mientras escuchaba atentamente los pasos de Kai dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Esperó unos segundo más y se asomó en silencio, Kai ya había entrado a su cuarto, pero en vez de salir se volvió a encerrar en el closet.

-Escucha Boris, esta es una situación de vida o muerte.

-Te refieres a tu vida… ¿No?

-Así es, pero como tu vida depende de la mía, también es sobre la tuya.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- la verdad es que pocas cosas le sorprendían ya.

-Sucedió algo muy malo, por lo que tienes que ir ahora mismo a China y buscar a Rei Kon ¿Recuerdas a Kon? Es uno de los amiguitos de Kai, el problema es que no tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo llegar a su pueblo, pero debes llegar y traerlo a Rusia, si no Kai irá el mismo a buscarlo, y si no está aquí el sábado para la ceremonia de graduación Voltaire me matará.

-Tranquilo, respira al menos… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puede ser mañana?

-¡NO! Kai cree que estas en Japón y que mañana traerás a Rei contigo, si él se entera de que no es así se irá en primer vuelo que encuentre y no presentará su examen, y eso significa que Voltaire además de matarme, lo hará lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible. Kai no puede enterarse de nada.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Porque… Kai se trae algo con ese chico, y… bueno, tú no deberías saberlo porque usarás cualquier cosa para molestarlo.

-Espera, si voy a hacer algo como esto exijo saber la razón.

-Bien.- lo miro indeciso.- Te explicaré camino al aeropuerto.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Aquí viene lo bueno *-*


	9. Chapter 9

-0-

-0-

-0-

-¡Tú manejas!- grito el pelirrojo prácticamente arrastrando a su novio al coche.

-Pensé que…- pero no le fue permitido decir nada más porque Yuriy había entrado al asiento del copiloto y cerrado la puerta.

Se subió al auto, estaba cansado, todo el maldito día se la había pasado en el trabajo cumpliendo los caprichos de su excéntrico jefe, había pensado llegar a casa a relajarse, ni siquiera había pensado en tener sexo salvaje con su novio –cosa que pensaba todos los días-, solo quería dormir… y ahora se veía manejando al aeropuerto para embarcarse en una aventura solitaria que sabría dios cuando terminaría, solo para salvar el trasero de su ardiente novio.

-Sé que es muy obvio pero… ¿Significa esto que Kai se muere por el gatito?

-Claro que sí, pero no puedes decirle nada de lo que te estoy diciendo o me matará.- dijo seriamente aunque su interés se concentraba en la pantalla de su celular.- Russia-Hong Kong… 11:35… eso es en 15 minutos…- murmuraba.

-¿Y cómo te viste envuelto en todo esto?

-¡Cállate!- le despreció, en su lugar marcaba un número en su celular.- Hola, Soni, soy yo, Tala, me preguntaba si podrías hacer un favor… el de siempre, si… a Hong Kong…

Del otro lado de la línea una linda operadora contestaba preocupada la llamada de Yuriy, era como siempre, que le consiguiera un boleto, literalmente, de último minuto a algún lugar del mundo ¿Por qué su jefe no planeaba sus viajes con más anticipación?

-Joven Ivanov, el vuelo está lleno, me temo que no puedo ayudarle esta vez.

-¡Vamos! No es la primera vez que me haces un favor así, solo necesito que suba al avión, ni siquiera necesito un asiento.- insistió ante la cara de pánico de Boris.- Bien ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

Después de un arduo minuto de negociación, Yuriy colgó con una respuesta positiva.

-Le dijiste… que no importaba que fuera en la sección de cargas….- comentó Boris indignado…

-Le dije que solo necesitaba que subieras al avión, no importa donde viajaras.

-Me alegra saber que te preocupa mi seguridad… Estas exponiendo mi trasero para salvar el tuyo ¡¿Te das cuenta de la injusticia?!

-Ya deja de ser tan nena.- marcó otro número de su celular.- Hola, Phil, soy Tala ¿Me recuerdas? Bien, necesito otro favor, ya sabes… si, si ¿Cuánto quieres? …. Bien, me parece justo… ya sabes, la persona que parezca con menos urgencia… si ¡Gracias!

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a exponer al peligro?

-¿La verdad? Sí.

-¿Cómo crees que viaja Voltaire cuando se le ocurre uno de sus mágicos viajes de último segundo? Es mi trabajo encontrar formas creativas de hacerle la vida más fácil… Pero en 8 minutos debes estar en ese avión, así que date prisa o no habrá sexo nunca jamás.

-¡¿Me estas chantajeando?!

-No… si no subes a ese avión no traerás a Kon a tiempo, y si no está aquí para mañana Kai irá a buscarlo, por lo que no irá a la graduación el sábado y su abuelo, mi amado jefe, me matará y no podré darte todo el amor y pasión que me queda por dar.

-…-

No hubo necesidad de decir más, o quizá el peligris comprendió la urgencia del asunto, así que pisó el acelerador y se saltó todas las luces rojas que aparecían en su camino. Llegaron al aeropuerto prácticamente volando, apresurados bajaron del auto y corrieron a la sala de espera, había un bullicio pero Yuriy no permitió que eso los distrajera, lo único que Boris alcanzó a ver y escuchar era que a un chico que viajaría a Hong Kong esa noche le habían encontrado una bolsita con ciertos polvitos blancos y ahora debían llevarlo a una sala para revisión…

-Debe dejar de hacer eso señor Ivanov.- le dijo seriamente una chica en la entrada al área de abordaje.

-¿Qué cosa Soni?- sonrió parándose en la entrada.

Antes de cruzar Boris volteó para despedirse, vio la sonrisa del chico que tanto amaba.

-Gracias.-Jamás había esperado ver una escena tan angelical con ese pequeño demonio… pero el gusto le duró poco, pues Yuriy lo había empujado violentamente hacia dentro de la otra sala.- Si fallas estamos muertos.- dijo con un tono de voz asesino.

Y eso fue lo último que vio pues las azafatas lo arrastraban para abordar el avión.

Ya colocado en su asiento, sonó su celular.

-Cuando llegues a Hong Kong y sepas como llegar al pueblo, renta o roba un auto, no importa, pero necesito que estés aquí con Rei mañana.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras…- dijo un poco harto. Una azafata se había acercado a pedirle que apagara el celular pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-Gracias Boris… sé que parece que no aprecio lo que haces pero si lo hago…

Escuchar a Yuriy tan lindo no era algo de todos los días, por lo que siguió ignorando a la mujer que molesta le repetía que colgara.

-Te amo.- escuchó decir a sus chico y hubo una explosión de felicidad y magia en su cabeza.

Pero la azafata le había arrancado el celular de la mano.

-¡Le dije que colgara! – gritó histérica.

-P-Pero.- solo pudo balbucear ante su súbito regreso a la realidad.

-Se lo devolveré cuando bajemos del avión.

-Te amo.- dijo con un hilo de voz, resignado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Había llegado a la mística ciudad de Hong Kong, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un taxista que conociera los alrededores. Como todo buen lugar público, a las afueras se estacionaban una larga hilera de taxis, se acercó a uno de ellos:

-Hola ¿Conoces un pueblo... llamado... Jinsedemâo… o algo así…?

-No hablo chino amigo, disculpa...

Bryan mostró una ligera molestia.

-No necesito que me traduzcas nada, solo que me lleves a ese estúpido pueblo.

-Es un lugar donde todos sus habitantes lucen como gatos ¿No?

-¡Si! -gritó Boris feliz, alguna vez había escuchado a Kai decir algo parecido, y recordaba a los amigos del chino, así que ese debía ser el lugar.

-Amigo, el pueblo está a unas 4 horas...

-El dinero no es problema.- dijo ya fastidiado subiéndose al auto.- Llévame hasta allá y tráeme de regreso, te daré la cantidad que me pidas.

Así empezaron el camino, la verdad Boris estaba bastante cansado, las casi 4 horas en el avión no habían sido suficientes para reponerse del día agotador al que había sido sometido, pero tampoco se sentía en confianza para dormir a merced de un desconocido, si tan solo tuviera algo para entretenerse...

-¿A que va al pueblo? - el conductor había sido el primero en sacar platica, afortunadamente, pues el ruso no lo haría.

- Voy a buscar a alguien...

-¿Es una chica?

- Algo así...

- Ya veo... Sí, es muy común que eso pase... sobre todo hombres japoneses, las chicas de ese pueblo suelen ser muy atractivas, y como son conocidas por tener rasgos felinos, han sido muy populares en ese país... Han llegado muchos hombres buscando novia o esposa.

-¿Atractivas?- Solo conocía a una mujer de ese pueblo y atractiva no era la palabra que usaría para describirla...

- Si, a algunas les va tan bien que terminan convertidas en modelos o idols, ya sabes, los japoneses y sus extraños fetiches.

- Entiendo... pero en realidad no voy por una mujer.

- Oh... bueno, también es válido... hay hombres demasiado atractivos también... los que no sacan esos rasgos salvajes y toscos se ven algo andróginos, de vez en cuando también aparece algún hombre buscando a un chico así...

Boris permaneció en silencio, tenía razón, Rei debía ser de ese grupo afortunado de hombres que salió más parecido a un humano hermoso que a un animal salvaje... y justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta.

- Woow espere... no estoy buscando un novio para mí, a mí no me vienen esos fetiches raros que se trae esa gente.

-Oh, pensé que... bueno... disculpe...

Siguieron su camino por unos minutos más envueltos en un silencio incomodo, pero para mala suerte -O buena suerte, todavía no lo decidía- el taxista era bastante conversador.

- ¿Entonces usted conoce a este chico?

- Si, en realidad él es amigo de un amigo, yo le estoy haciendo este pequeño gran favor para que no mate a mi novio.- No le preocupaba ni un poco hablar de su relación, si al mundo le molestaba de todas formas a él no le importaba.

-¡Así que si tiene novio! ¿Y cómo se vieron envueltos en esto?

Viendo que todavía no hacían ni una hora de camino, comenzó a platicarle la historia desde el mero principio, cuando Kai se despidió del chino sin valor a declararse hasta lo sucedido horas antes, remarcando como él era una víctima inocente de las circunstancias.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Saya, animo ;_; disfruta el paseo! **


	11. Chapter 11

-0-

-0-

-0-

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana y el sol apenas daba señales de despertar, enrojeciendo ligeramente el cielo todavía azulado, había entrado a un pequeño pueblo que parecía no haber sido tocado por la tecnología, vacío.

-Según el mapa, este es el lugar.- le dijo con seguridad Billy, el conductor.

- No se ve nadie... - el de cabellos grises le puso atención a un pequeña casa.- Eso tiene pinta de restaurant.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y se asomaron, dentro un anciano limpiaba la barra principal.

-¿Podemos entrar?- Preguntó el recién conocido, pero Boris ya había entrado.

-Hola.- le dijo directamente al anciano, pero este pareció no escucharlo.- ¡Hola!- repitió dándole un golpe a la barra.

El anciano levantó la vista poniéndole algo de atención.

-Busco a un chico, se llama Rei Kon, sé que vive aquí ¿Lo conoce?

El anciano lo miró aún más detenidamente y murmuro algo.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Boris para pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho, el hombre más seguro repitió sus palabras y para sorpresa del ruso no entendió nada.- ¿Está hablando en chino?

- Parece que si.- respondió Billy desde la puerta.

- ¿Le entiendes?

-No hablo chino.

Frustrado, Boris nuevamente se dirigió al anciano.

- Rei Kon.- dijo articulando lentamente para que el hombre entendiera pero este siguió mirándolo con una interrogante en el rostro.

La puerta del restaurante se había abierto una vez más y por ella entró una chica que el ruso no tardó en identificar.

-Buenos…- empezó ella a decir, pero se detuvo al ver al chico de cabellos grises.- ¿TÚ? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-¡Tú eres la amiga de Kon! ¡Al fin un rostro que conozco!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres con Rei?

-Vengo a buscarlo para llevarlo a Rusia.

-¿A Rusia? ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Para que vea a Kai.

-¿No lo vio en Japón?

-Sucedieron cosas….- Ya estaba harto de que la pelirrosa le respondiera con preguntas.- Bien ¿Dónde está?

-Escucha… en primer lugar ¿Por qué demonios no se vieron en Japón si eso era lo que iba a hacer desde el principio? Segundo ¿Por qué no vino el grandísimo idiota de Kai a buscarlo el mismo? Y tercero ¿Cómo es que vienes a buscarlo para arrastrarlo a Rusia si ni siquiera ha llegado?

Haciendo gala de su poca paciencia respondió con el tono más hiriente que pudo.

-Respondiendo a todo eso… ¿Por qué tendría YO que decirte? Sólo dime donde está.

-¿No escuchaste? Te dije que no ha llegado de Japón.

-¡MIENTES! Takao nos dijo que regresó a China desde ayer en la mañana.

-Pues es Takao el que miente, porque aquí no ha regresado.

-¿Esperas que te crea? Tú eres la chiquilla que siempre estuvo embobada con ese gato, ahora que regresó con el corazón medio roto quieres que sea tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, por supuesto que creo que el imbécil de Kai no lo merece, pero no estoy mintiendo.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡De todas formas aunque estuviera aquí, no te diría dónde está!

-¡Estas admitiendo que me mentirías! ¡Ahora estoy seguro de que me mientes!

-¡Lo que tú digas no importa, no cambia el hecho de que no está aquí!

-¡Pues iré a buscarlo en cada casa de este horrible pueblo y me lo llevaré a Rusia aunque tenga que tirar todas las puertas!

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo!

Y así salieron ambos chicos, gritándose y pasando a un lado de Billy –que había observado desde un lado de la puerta -, había resultado bastante cómico para él, por eso no había intervenido, aunque de todas formas no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Algo apenado se acercó a la barra, donde el anciano todavía limpiaba, al menos intentaría comer algo en lo que Boris regresaba.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Ayyy amo a Boris/Bryan ;_; ya lo amaba como pareja de Tala y hacia dibujos y etc., pero últimamente siento un aprecio especial por él porque estoy con su personaje en una especie de rol… bueno, en realidad nunca hacemos nada, simplemente tuiteamos como los personajes… y Kai me molesta mucho porque yo lo desespero ._. Y solo puedo hablar con él porque Rei y Max se traen algo xDDDD… :U algún día deberíamos hacer un rol en español ;A; …. Es la primera vez que lo hago OTL soy un fraude!**

**En fin, si me dejan reviews me hacen infinitamente feliz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-Buenos días abuelo.- Un hermoso chico moreno de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos negros y largos había entrado al restaurante que había sido testigo de un drama bastantes horas antes.

-Hola Rei.- Contestó el anciano al oír el saludo en su idioma natal.- Bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien… bueno.- contesto no muy convencido.- En realidad me fue bastante bien, pero no logré ver a la persona que había ido a ver en primer lugar.

-Ya veo… Debió haber sido un poco decepcionante.

-Sí, algo.- respondió triste.- Pero mejor sírveme algo de comer, muero de hambre.

-Tú siempre.- rio el anciano ante el súbito cambio de humor del chico.- Por cierto.- siguió hablando mientras le servía un poco de sopa.- Allá arriba está un chico de cabellos grises que vino buscándote.

En cuanto Rei escuchó eso su corazón se detuvo un milisegundo ¿Podría ser que…?

-Era extranjero, me parece que es ruso, en cuanto vio a Mao empezaron a discutir y se fueron a buscarte, aunque Mao le había dicho que no habías llegado, él no le quiso creer.

-Oh…- dijo ahora con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.- I-Iré a ver…

Se levantó del asiento y con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Podría ser, había una pequeña posibilidad de que Kai hubiera ido a buscarle… ¿Podría ser? Se emocionó tanto que pensó que lloraría en ese momento, debía tranquilizarse, podría ser que no fuera él… pero un ruso de cabellos grises… Kai tenía el cabello de dos colores, pero siempre al verlo de frente no se podían ver las hebras oscuras detrás…. Quizá….

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la única habitación, era el momento, tomó aire antes de girar la perilla, abrió la puerta con emoción reflejada en su rostro, y justo en ese momento donde dejó de respirar, vio al ruso… Bryan, sentado en una mesa con un plato de sopa pero apoyado sobre la mesa como si hubiera estado peleando con Mao… Dejó salir el aire junto con su expresión de decepción.

-¡Rei!- gritó la chica y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡KON! ¡De verdad eres tú!- Boris se había levantado y dejado caer el plato.-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¿Qué haces aquí Bryan?- preguntó Rei mientras la pelirrosa se soltaba del abrazo para maldecir al ruso por tirar su comida.- Estaba en… Japón…

-¡Takao nos dijo que habías regresado ayer!

-Bueno, sí, pero como llegué tarde y había perdido el camión de Hong Kong para acá, me quedé en un hotel y salí en el camión de la madrugada… tarda 5 horas en llegar… pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vine a buscarte!

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-¡Claro que a ti! ¿Crees que Kai me habría enviado aquí para buscar a la molesta chica-gato?

-¡OYE!- rezongó la susodicha.

-¿Kai te envió a buscarme?- se sonrojó al pensar en ello.

-Bueno, algo así… Tengo que llevarte a Rusia.

-¿Por qué no vino él?

-Justo ahora no importa nada de lo que te pueda decir, tenemos que irnos YA.

-Él no fue a Japón, aun cuando habíamos quedado hace un año en que nos reuniríamos… ni siquiera se molestó en decirme nada, Tala no dejó que habláramos con él, aunque estuviera ocupado, sé que hay miles de cosas más importantes en su vida que yo o los chicos pero pudo decirnos algo… a mi…

Boris lo miró con una expresión de desconcierto total.

-¿Qué eres una chica? ¿Por qué te importa tanto que no te haya explicado nada? Si no dijo nada fue por alguna razón, lo que importa ahora es que….- lo pensó mejor.- es que algunos metieron la pata y arruinaron su reencuentro amoroso, pero Kai no tiene nada que ver con eso, él no sabía siquiera que ustedes estuvieron llamándolo.

-¿Y porque no lo sabía? Si no se interesó en saberlo, después de que Takao lo había invitado es porque no le interesaba saber de nosotros.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo complicado?! Pareces una chiquilla pidiéndole explicaciones a su novio ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a Rusia conmigo y le gritas de frente todo lo que me acabas de gritar a mí?

Rei se quedó callado, no se había dado cuenta de que había gritado… aunque eso era lo menos importante, Bryan tenía razón, estaba exigiendo respuestas cuando Kai no tenía por qué dárselas, pero siendo ese el caso ¿Por qué tendría que ir él a Rusia a buscarlo? Si a él le interesaba podía ir hasta allá, en lugar de eso envió a Bryan.

-¡NO es nada de lo que estás pensando!- Gritó Boris al borde de la desesperación. Sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a su novio en Rusia.- Yuriy, lo tengo, apareció Kon, vamos de regreso a Hong Kong ¿Ya tienes los boletos?-

-Eso acabo de hacer, pensé que lo tendrías antes y ahora tuve que cambiar el vuelo, el avión sale a las 5:50, tienes 5 horas para llegar.

-Perfecto.- contestó Boris.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo fuera un paquete? ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo a Rusia? Si Kai quisiera verme estaría él aquí, díganle que puede venir a verme en el momento que quiera.- habló indignado.

-No ¿Qué? No, Kon, tu vienes con Boris a Rusia, no me importa si te tiene que golpear para traerte arrastrando o si vienes por voluntad propia, te aseguro que tú estarás aquí esta noche.- se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo hervir a través de la bocina del aparato.- ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Quién es Boris?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se mordió el labio, pensando y considerando sus opciones, que según Tala no eran muchas.- Bien, iré, pero exijo saber todo.

-¡Genial!- gritó Boris, agarró su muñeca y lo jaló hacía afuera de la habitación.- Yura te explicará en el camino.

-¿Yura? Espera.- se soltó del agarre y miró a Mao.

La chica lo miraba con angustia en sus ojos.

-Supongo que me volveré a ir.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Rei…

-Lo siento Mao, creo que… en el fondo deseo ver a Kai, aunque sea para que me termine de romper el corazón.

-No seas tonto.- sonrió melancólicamente.- ¿Cuándo lo veas, que le dirás?

-Depende de que me diga él a mí.

-¡No Rei! Tienes que ser valiente y firme, dile lo que sientes y si no era lo que él esperaba, entonces sabrás que si no sucedió nada no fue por ti.

El pelinegro sonrió, su amiga siempre le daba buenos consejos, aunque con ellos ella fuera la que saliera perdiendo.

-Nos vemos Mao.

-¡Escribe cuando llegues! Para saber si volverás al menos.

-¿Escribir? –preguntó Boris, esperando impaciente detrás de la puerta.-Debemos conseguirles un teléfono por aquí. Vamos Billy.

Billy, quien se encontraba sentado en un rincón escuchando todo se levantó y salió de la habitación detrás de Rei.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	13. Chapter 13

-Ahora exijo saber qué es lo que sucede.- Dijo Rei seriamente desde el asiento te atrás.

-Bueno.- Se escuchaba la voz de Yuriy por el altavoz del teléfono.- Bien… ¿Recuerdas que cuando llamaron les dije que Kai no podría ir?

-Recuerdo que nos habías dicho que él iría y después dijiste que no tenía tiempo para nosotros, menos aún para mí.

-De verdad eres rencoroso Kon...

-Hmpf.- Hiso un ruidillo de indignación parecido al de Kai.

-Bien, bien… Kai no pudo ir a Japón porque hoy tuvo un examen muy importante, este año que pasó se ha esforzado mucho estudiando para este examen, cuando Takao llamó y le dijo que se vieran el lunes pasado, Kai estaba más que dispuesto a ir, para verte, él decía que regresaría para el jueves a presentar ese examen pero ¿Cómo querías que arriesgara todo ese año de esfuerzos? Si tú lo rechazabas estaría destrozado y no le importaría algo como el examen.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese examen?- interrumpió Rei.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que yo lo rechazaría?

-Eso es lo peor, si tu no lo rechazabas a él le importaría aún menos el examen ¡No había forma de que al verte no afectara su rendimiento!

-¡¿Y que es ese examen?!

-Es…. Para que logre graduarse de la universidad…

-¿Universidad? ¿En un año?

-Es parte de los poderes místicos de los Hiwatari…Y bueno, para convencerlo de que se quedara, aun cuando sabía que tú ya estabas en Japón era yendo por ti para traerte a Rusia… el trato era que él se quedaba para el examen y yo te traía para esta noche… ¡Pero tú, gato malcriado, te fuiste sin esperar ninguna explicación!

-¡¿Sin esperar?! Ya era la milésima vez que hablábamos y tú nos decías que Kai no iría, o que estaba demasiado ocupado ¿Qué querías que pensara? Si tú me hubieras dicho algo desde el principio yo me hubiera quedado en Japón esperando, o mejor aún, si él me hubiera dicho que lo esperara hasta después del examen lo hubiera hecho ¡Pero ni siquiera se dignó a llamarnos!

-¡Él no sabe que tú sabes! Además él no puede irse todavía porque mañana es la ceremonia de graduación y si él falta su abuelo me matará. Y toda la semana que viene son eventos de la universidad y papeleo, él no puede irse por mucho que él quiera.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Crees que soy demasiado estúpido o irresponsable para obligarlo a ir a verme y que dejara todas sus obligaciones abandonadas?! ¡Si es algo tan importante para él incluso lo hubiera alentado a que se esforzara más!

Hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo. Yuriy, avergonzado de haberlo tomado por un niño tonto, tenía razón, si le hubiera dicho todo no hubiera habido problemas desde el principio… Rei por su parte avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por la ira… eso nunca le pasaba, siempre había sido un chico tranquilo.

-Lo siento.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada Kai?- se adelantó Rei.

-Porque no creyó que fuera importante…

-Pero si yo… se supone que soy importante.- dijo algo sonrojado.- no se molestó en llamarnos para decirnos que se retrasaría.

-Ehm… digamos que perdió su celular en un trágico accidente… y él no se preocupó en memorizar el número de Takao… así que… le dije que yo lo haría por él…

-Perdiste la única forma que teníamos de comunicarnos directamente con él…

-¡Estaba asustado! Takao es demasiado insistente ¿Y si llamaba y te pasaba la llamada? Fue difícil convencer a Kai de que se quedara y tú, con solo una palabra lograrías deshacer su voluntad… no, no podía arriesgarme.

-Pfff.- suspiro, ya no sabía si estaba más molesto que apenado, solo sabía que quería llegar a Russia lo más pronto posible…

-Chicos…- escuchó la voz de Billy al fin.

Boris que había escuchado atento y en silencio desde el asiento del copiloto preguntó.- ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- Nos quedamos sin gasolina…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos rusos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no no.- Yuriy estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.- el avión sale en 3 horas, tienen que estar en el aeropuerto YA.

-Podríamos esperar el camión que va a Hong Kong… - sugirió Rei.

-¿Tardaría mucho?- Bryan necesitaba un plan de acción ya que Yury parecía que al fin había colapsado.

-Pues… se toma unas 5 horas en llegar, pero vamos a la mitad del camino, así que solo tenemos que esperar que pase pronto…

-Genial… ¿Sabes si hay cerca una gasolinera?

-No lo sé…

-Podrían ser kilómetros.- intervino Billy.- Y si ni siquiera estamos seguros, sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y que sugieren?- preguntó fastidiado el ruso.

-Esperar el camión es una buena idea…

-¡¿Qué?!- el pelirrojo al fin reaccionó.- Escuchen, no me importa como lo hacen pero necesitan estar aquí esta noche, si no estás Kai irá él mismo a buscarte.

-¿No que él no sabe dónde estoy?

-¡No lo sabe! Pero eso no le impedirá irse a Japón, China, Hong Kong, no importa, él se irá y yo moriré.

-Bueno, esperaremos… Yura, intenta cambiar los boletos…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Me pregunto si habrá gente por aquí leyendo D: si pueden dar una señal de vida sería lindo y motivador! xD


	14. Chapter 14

-Tengo hambre…- suspiró Kon, tirado en el asiento de atrás.

-Vuelve a decirlo una vez más y te lanzaré fuera del auto.- Al ruso se le había acabado la paciencia, llevaban una hora esperando aquel camión.

-¡Me sacaste de mi pueblo sin dejarme comer algo siquiera!

-Estoy pensando seriamente que no van a llegar a tiempo.- dijo la voz de Yuriy, había perdido la esperanza, quizá si le decía la verdad a Kai recibiría una terrible tortura de castigo pero seguiría vivo, pero lograría convencerlo –con ayuda de Rei.- de que se quedara y que el chino llegaría por la mañana… sonaba mejor que el morir a manos de Voltaire al saber que su nieto se había ido sin importarle la ceremonia…

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Billy levantando la mirada.

A lo lejos se veía una sombra avanzando hacia ellos, era difícil saber si se trataba de un auto, pero por su velocidad parecía que no.

Esperaron unos minutos más y cuando la sombra empezó a tomar forma, Rei rio un poco.

-Es un hombre a caballo… parece que trae algunas cosas por los bultos que trae atrás…

-Oh.- los ocupantes del vehículo se dejaron caer decepcionados una vez más en sus asientos.

-El caballo.- dijo Tala de repente.- Boria, el caballo.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que lleve a Kon al aeropuerto en caballo?!

-Si hace falta que lo hagas, sí.

-¡No se cabalgar a caballo!

-¡No me importa si sabes!

-¿Quieres que nos matemos y que Kon nunca llegué a Russia?

-Yo sé…- interrumpió Rei.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé andar a caballo.- repitió.

-¡Excelente!- grito el pelirrojo.- Boris, compra el caballo, o robalo ¡Lo que sea más rápido!

Los chicos se habían bajado del auto, cuando el hombre se acercó más, Rei se atravesó en su camino haciendo señales con la mano.

-¡Hola! Disculpe.- pedirle que le vendiera su caballo era algo que le apenaba, pero siendo el único que hablaba chino no tenía otra opción.- Mis amigos y yo tenemos una urgencia, necesitamos llegar a Hong Kong lo más pronto posible para tomar un avión… es una situación de vida o muerte… ¿Sería posible que usted… nos… ehm… _preste_ su caballo?

-¿Mi caballo? ¿Estás loco?

-No señor… es que, de verdad es importante.

-Este caballo tardaría más de 3 horas en llegar a Hong Kong…

-Oh… bueno, es mejor intentarlo…

-¿Qué le pasó al coche?- dijo el hombre viendo el auto estacionado a la orilla del camino.

-Nos quedamos sin gasolina…

-Yo traigo gasolina…

-¡¿Ah?!

-Fui a buscarla para mi tractor…

-¿Y es posible que nos la venda?- preguntó Rei con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que hicieron imposible para el hombre negarse.

Rei ahora se dirigió al ruso.

-Bry… el señor tiene gasolina y nos la va a vender.

-¡¿En serio?!

Entre hombre y Billy lograron llenar el tanque del auto y después de pagarle una generosa cantidad, partieron.

-Tienen menos de 2 horas para llegar a ese avión…- dijo Yuriy, siempre pendiente del otro lado de la línea.

El conductor pisó el acelerador y los otros dos tuvieron que sujetarse para no dar saltos con la carretera.

-0-

Estaban a unos minutos de la hora de salida del avión, ellos apenas habían entrado a la ciudad y como siempre el tráfico abarrotaba las calles con vehículos.

-Demonios, demonios.- repetía al teléfono Yuriy.

-Tranquilízate Yura.- reclamaba su novio.- Solo nos estas estresando, mejor intenta retrasar el avión.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?!

-¿Qué no era ese tu trabajo?

Sin decir más colgó.

Pasaron unos minutos más, era exactamente la hora en la que partiría el avión, el tráfico había avanzado y dejaba libre la calle directo al aeropuerto, pero seguían sin estar cerca.

-Lo logré.- Sonó el teléfono de Boris.- Tienen 10 minutos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Rei agarrándose del asiento cuando Billy viró con velocidad por una calle.

-Tuve que darle una beca al hijo de un guardia de seguridad.

-¡Estas gastando los ahorros de nuestra vida!

-No Bry, estoy _invirtiendo _en asegurarnos de que tendré más vida para recuperar este dinero y ahorrar mucho más.

-¿Cómo moviste ese dinero a esta hora?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Le prometí una cita a la chica del banco… Así que… en cuanto suban al avión me iré a cenar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hey, no es mi culpa que la mujer no sea interesada y que solo busque el amor en un pelirrojo sensual como yo.

-¡Cállate Yura! Yo aquí arriesgando mi trasero para salvar el tuyo ¿Y tú vas a ir a cenar con una chica?

-¡Te dije que no es mi culpa!

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó Rei, tenían 2 minutos para llegar.

Ni siquiera habían estacionado el coche cuando el ruso y el chino saltaron y corrieron directo a la sala que les había dicho Tala. Cuando llegaron una azafata les indicó que esperaran para que abriera la compuerta otra vez.

Billy llegó corriendo detrás de ellos y Boris aprovechó para pagarle.

-No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti.- fueron las palabras del ruso.- Si pudiera hacer algo más para agradecerte…

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó sin pena.- Es que… todo me pareció como una película de acción, comedia y romance, y quiero saber cómo termina.

Boris lo miró con una gigantesca interrogante sobre su cabeza, pero la azafata no le dio tiempo para responder, ahora les apresuraba para abordar el avión.

-T-Te avisaremos de algún modo.- fue lo único que logró decirle.

Rei y Boris al fin estaban ocupando sus asientos en el avión, y por fin Yuriy logró respirar aliviado. Antes de que le quitaran el celular al peligris, se despidieron, con algo de enojo sabiendo que su novio iría a cenar con una chica hermosa, mientras él moría de hambre y cansancio.

-0-

Había logrado salir de la mansión discretamente, manejaba su auto para recoger a la joven con quien cenaría. Pero el sonido de su celular lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?- contestó sabiendo que la persona que llamaba era Spencer.

-Yuriy, estoy viendo la página del circuito ruso y aparece tu novio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya que hubo una anomalía al momento de su abordaje, piensan que deberían investigarlo, si consideran que sus antecedentes son un problema podrían desviar el avión…

-¡¿Qué?!- era divertido como la misma palabra podría tener varias entonaciones tan distintas.

-0-

-0-

-0-

;_; Bryan cásate conmigo!


	15. Chapter 15

-Demonios.- murmuró el pelirrojo todavía conduciendo al escuchar la noticia.- Escucha Spencer, necesito que subas al piso de Kai y evites a toda costa de que vea la página del circuito Ruso, yo llegaré en unos minutos.

Al ser Voltaire una persona influyente tanto en el ámbito político y financiero, tenía acceso –y sus personas más allegadas- a la información del ejército y todo lo que concernía a la seguridad nacional, por lo que era una especie de hobbie de nuestros chicos rusos revisar la página secreta… y ahora que Kai tenía suficiente tiempo podía hacerlo desde su propia pantalla en la sala.

-0-

-¿Has visto al inútil de Yuriy?- preguntó Kai al ver al alto rubio entrar a su sala, donde él muy relajadamente se encontraba viendo una película que acababa de terminar.

-Salió…- dijo observándolo, a pesar de que llevaba las mismas "fachas", como decía Yuriy, que usaba para estudiar, se le notaba más relajado.

Realmente aunque a Kai no le preocupaba la forma de vestir para estar en casa, no era que estuviera andrajoso, pero el pelirrojo encontraba alarmante que un Hiwatari solo usara una común playera holgada de mangas largas y unos pantalones de mezclilla, simplemente para él, el nieto de Voltaire debía lucir impecable siempre.

-Ese idiota.- se levantó y tomó el teléfono pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Spencer al ver como Kai se había congelado.

-No me sé su número.- maldijo y regresó el aparato a su lugar.- ¡Y mi maldito celular no lo encuentro!

Se dejó caer en el sillón y agarró el control de la televisión dispuesto a cambiar los canales.

-Te parece si bajamos a cenar.

-¿Contigo? –preguntó sorprendido Kai, Spencer no era de los chicos que socializaba porque sí.

-No quisiera cenar solo.

-¿Eres una chica? ¿O crees que soy una para pedirme una cita?

Lo volvió a ignorar cambiándole a los canales, había llegado peligrosamente al canal desde el que sintonizaban el circuito ruso, pero justo en ese momento lo único que vio fueron chispas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó Kai .

Spences había lanzado su blade directo a la pantalla.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Las voces…- dijo pausadamente.- me dijeron que lo hiciera.

Kai lo miró ahora asustado, antes de abrir la boca Yuriy había entrado por aquella puerta.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- fue lo primero que atinó a decir, luego miró a los dos rusos.- Ya veo.- dijo ahora dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora al rubio.

-Fueron las voces.

-Sí, las voces, son peligrosas.- repitió el pelirrojo entendiendo el mensaje.- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?

-No, Yura, no.- dijo Kai sin paciencia.- ¿Dónde está Rei?

-¿Rei?

-No te hagas el estúpido…

-Está en camino, podemos ir a cenar y pasarlo a buscar cuando llegué.

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-En una hora aproximadamente.

-Bien, esperaré aquí una hora y si no está aquí me voy.

-¡¿Qué?! No, te dije que vendría y ya viene en el avión ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué le llame al piloto y que conduzca más rápido? Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo hacer.

-…

Los tres rusos se sentaron en la sala en silencio, Kai no dijo nada más, solo esperaría… hasta que sonara el teléfono de Yuriy.

-¿Qué hay de la televisión?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Debes traer una nueva.

-¿Yo? Es tú casa.

-¿No te dejo a cargo Voltaire de mi comodidad?

-Hmpf.- resongó.

-Bueno, me voy.- dicho esto el más alto se levantó y se fue, como si realmente no hubiera llegado a hacer nada más que a romper la pantalla.

-Estoy aburrido.- dijo Kai caminando a su habitación.- Una hora Yura.- azotó la puerta.

-Maldita sea.-murmuró mientras sacaba su teléfono…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Algún día escribiré un fanfic de los Demolition Boys ;_; algún día!

Si me dejan reviews me hacen feliz C':


	16. Chapter 16

-Hola, habla Yuriy Ivanov.

-¿Cómo tiene usted este número?

-¿No le parece a usted que si tengo este número es que soy lo suficiente importante? Necesito hablar con el jefe de defensa.

-No puedo…- empezó a decir el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, pero justo en ese momento estaba buscando la información que tenían archivada.- Espere un segundo.

Yuriy era conocido como la mano derecha de Voltaire, frio y calculador, solo sería remplazado por el genuino heredero cuando llegara el momento.

-Hola, señor Ivanov.- contestó una voz fría.

-Hola señor Záitsev, quería comentarle algo acerca de la nota que ronda en la página.

-¿Puede ser más específico?

-La nota del joven que abordó en Hong Kong, si no la ha identificado su nombre es Boris Kuznetsov, trabaja para Voltaire Hiwatari como uno de mis subordinados.

-Entiendo, supongo que me quiere decir que esta persona no es una amenaza.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Puede decirme el motivo de su abordaje tan inusual?

-Porque somos personas importantes de las empresas Hiwatari, siempre estamos tomando vuelos de último segundo, me sorprende que no lo hayan notado antes.

-Está bien, de todas formas investigamos al joven Kuznetsov y confirmamos su identidad. Si eso es todo en lo que puedo ayudarle, me retiro.

Esa había estado realmente cerca, aunque lo que lo había preocupado realmente había sido que Kai viera esa nota y descubriera su mentira.

Ahora solo debía entretener a su amigo, así cuando diera la hora que se supone debía llegar el avión no se diera cuenta de que este había llegado desde China y no desde Japón.

-0-

En el avión el ruso peligris dormía tan profundamente, después de quien sabe cuántas horas sin dormir como se debe, gracias a su pelirrojo novio, si no lo amara tanto no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada.

Mientras, Rei no podía ni siquiera conciliar el sueño, había olvidado que antes de subir al avión moría de hambre, y ahora los nervios lo carcomían lentamente, miraba cada 6 segundos la pantalla al frente de ellos, esperando que algo le indicara que estaban a punto de llegar ¿Qué le diría Kai? ¿De verdad estaba seguro Tala que él quería verlo? Ninguno de ellos hubiera pasado por tanto si no fuera así.

-0-

-¡TALA!- Kai salió de su habitación desesperado.- Ya pasó una hora, demonios ¡Me voy!

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, tomó las llaves del auto y salió por la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Yuriy no iba a dejarlo ir, así que lo alcanzó, le quitaría las llaves aunque alguno de los dos saliera herido.- ¡Espera, si vas al aeropuerto los encontrarás ahí!

-¿Ya llegó?- obviamente a Kai no le importaba el plural de Yuriy, para él solo existía Rei, y la única persona que viajaba en ese avión digna de su atención era lógicamente el chino.

-Bueno… no, pero deben estar a unos cuantos minutos de llegar…

-Hmpf.- suspiró, estaba más que molesto pero hiso un esfuerzo para mantener la calma, de cualquier manera al estar en el aeropuerto tenía que encontrarlo ahí, sino simplemente se iría.- Está bien, iremos al aeropuerto a esperar.

En el rostro de Yuriy se formó una siniestra sonrisa pero el otro no alcanzó a verla, pues había salido hacía el gran patio de la mansión.

-Yo conduzco.- dijo al ver que el otro se disponía a subir del lado del conductor.

Con una expresión de desconcierto Kai accedió, a veces a Yura le gustaba manejar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quejaba de tener que actuar de chofer.

-¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?- dijo al encender el auto.- Podríamos pasar a comprar algo.

-Solo llévame al aeropuerto.- respondió con fastidio.

-Lo que usted ordene, majestad.- ironizó el chico. Si Kai pensaba que lo llevaría de primera, se equivocaba, quizá un tour por la ciudad le haría ganar más tiempo…

Pisó el acelerador, Kai ni siquiera había terminado de ponerse el cinturón así que casi se estampa con el frente, si no fuera por sus excelentes reflejos hubiera tenido un serio accidente… aunque quizá eso sería bueno para Yuriy, tener que llevar a Kai al hospital no sonaba mal, es decir, les tomaría una hora…. Dependiendo que tan serias fueran las heridas…-Creo que me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.- pensó el pelirrojo al ser consciente de sus ideas, sí, su trabajo consistía en ser creativo y calculador, pero herir a alguien ya era llegar demasiado lejos… al menos a alguien de la familia Hiwatari.

Kai iba agarrado de su asiento, con el cinturón al fin puesto, temiendo ligeramente por su vida, y es que nunca se había subido a un auto que Yuriy condujera con tanto "entusiasmo", el susodicho miraba fijamente al frente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no importaba que tanto le gritara, no parecía reaccionar, solo cuando se encontraba con algo directamente de frente y lo esquivaba de ultimo milisegundo era cuando se daba cuenta de que el chico estaba poniendo aunque sea un mínimo de atención a su entorno.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**BAAAH! Es jueves de actualización! (bueno, en realidad ya es viernes ._. pero el día no termina hasta que me duermo, así que sigue siendo jueves para mi XD)**


	17. Chapter 17

El avión al fin había llegado al aeropuerto, los pasajeros bajaban y recogían sus maletas, pero ellos no, ellos habían viajado miles de kilómetros sin una sola maleta.

-¿No contesta?- preguntó Rei angustiado.

Bryan gruñó, tanta urgencia por hacerlos llegar y ahora no contestaba… ¿O es que estaba con aquella chica? Estaba a punto de caer en la frustración y la ira.

Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez… Rei a su lado temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué tienes?- le soltó bruscamente.

-Es que… no sé qué le diré a Kai.- dijo algo apenado.

-¿Decirle? ¿Tienes tú algo que decirle?

-Bueno, es que… si estoy aquí en Rusia es porque… Bueno… es que… sé que debería decirle lo que siento pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Escucha Rei.- dijo con fastidio.- Sé que por las últimas horas pareciera que yo tengo algo que ver con ustedes, o que me interesa algo de lo que pase en entre ustedes o sus sentimientos, o que soy una buena persona al preocuparme porque estén juntos, pero la verdad es que a mí no me importa nada de eso, si Yuriy no se hubiera involucrado yo ni siquiera hubiera ido por ti.

-Pero...- Aunque no debería, sus palabras le causaron algo de tristeza.- Lo siento…

-No, Rei, no.- gritó.- ¡Deja de hacerme sentir culpable! Esa es la verdad, aunque… muestres… ¡bah! No me interesa.

Bien, no iba a aceptarlo, pero quizá le preocupaba un poco Kon, solo un poco, sobre todo porque se sentía responsable porque en algún momento en el pasado lo dejó en el hospital, pero solo por eso había desarrollado un muy ligero interés en el chico, y sólo cuando lo tenía cerca, jamás hubiera cometido una tontería como ir a buscarlo solo para hacerlo feliz, o algo así.

-¡Chicos!- escucharon la desesperada voz de Yuriy llegar hasta ellos.- oh demonios, estoy tan feliz de que llegaras Kon.

-De nada.- respondió molesto Bryan.- También me alegra verte.

-Oh vamos Boris, después me encargo de darte un agradecimiento.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz asesina los interrumpió.

-¡Maldita sea Yuriy!- Era Kai que entraba por la puerta caminando deprisa.- Vuelves a hacer lo mismo y te juro que te irá muy mal.

-Oh vamos Kai, solo fue una broma.

-¿Una broma? ¡No conforme con casi matarme con tu forma de conducir, me golpeas cuando intento bajar y me empujas para cerrar la puerta del auto en mi cara!

-Quería hacer más dramático su reencuentro.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Dramático?- en ese momento Kai pareció recordar la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Detrás de Bryan se asomó Rei, con esos hermosos ojos dorados tan suyos, lo saludo con un tímido "Hola", y Yura le dio un empujón.

Kai y Rei quedaron de frente, así que el bicolor olvidó todo lo demás, no importaban, nada importaba ya.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Lyra999****, Akira, Saya, ****Laet-lyre****, **** , ****hinamoriutau****: ****Gracias por sus reviews ;_; de verdad, si no fuera por ellos no sé si seguiría motivada 3! **


	18. Chapter 18

-0-

-0-

-R-Rei...- Justo como aquella vez, había imaginado como sería y todo lo que le diría, pero una vez más los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de él, no sabía que decir, se había bloqueado.

-Kai.- sonrió el chino, a pesar de estar muriendo de nervios siempre se las arreglaba para sonreír de la forma más hermosa posible.- Dame tu mano.

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido. Su mano tembló notoriamente cuando la extendió hacía el chino, Kai temblando era algo que nunca había visto. Con una mano la sujetó para que el otro no fuera apartarla y colocó la otra sobre ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ruso al sentir ese contacto, sus dedos rozaban los suyos y pronto deseo que lo tocaran más, pero no podía perder la razón, no ahora…

Rei amplió su sonrisa al ver los ojos nerviosos de su excapitán no perder de vista sus movimientos, así que abrió la mano y colocó a Dranzer sobre la mano de su dueño, y al soltarlo solo envolvió con la suya, para no perder el contacto.

-Estoy seguro de lo que extrañaste.

Kai levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Rei, observándolo, tenía un sentimiento que no pudo identificar en su mirada, era… ¿cariño?

Al fin tuvo el valor de devolverle la sonrisa, una sincera, buscó entre sus bolsillos el blade que siempre llevaba con él, lo que más deseaba proteger hasta reencontrarse con su dueño.

-Él también te extrañó.- dijo al momento que lo extendía y el otro lo recibía con una indescriptible felicidad.

-Es mi amigo y mi compañero, claro que lo extrañé.- admiraba su blade brillar por fin en sus manos, lo apretó contra su pecho con una especie de alivio y felicidad, sin embargo, pese a lo que Kai pensó en un principio, no era por el hecho de recuperar su blade que estaba feliz, sino porque eso significaba que al fin estaba de nuevo con el bicolor.

Volvieron a chocar sus miradas, intentando decir algo más, siempre habían sido tan buenos interpretando el brillo de sus ojos, pero cuando se trató de aquella despedida no pudieron, no encontraron una respuesta y ahora parecía ser igual.

Pasaron unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, en silencio cuando un sonido surgió del estómago de Rei, completamente avergonzado bajó su mirada,

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento.- Repitió una y otra vez. Kai no pudo más que sonreír.

-Ven conmigo.- dijo dándose la vuelta, Rei no objetó y lo siguió.

-¿A dónde van?- al fin los otros rusos aparecían nuevamente, realmente se habían olvidado de ellos.

-Llevaré a Rei a cenar.- contesto Kai secamente.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- preguntó nuevamente Tala.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué no saben tomar un taxi?- emprendió nuevamente su camino lo suficientemente lento como para que Rei lo alcanzara y caminara a su lado.

-Idiota.- escuchó decir a Bryan, pero no importaba, solo importaba la persona que caminaba junto a él.

-0-

-0-

**Un abrazo y un agradecimiento a:**

**hinamoriutau**

**saya**

**Gracias ;A; de verdad por sus palabras tan bonitas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-0-**

**-0-**

-L-Lo siento.- repitió por enésima vez al cerrar la puerta.- Es que no pude comer antes de subir al avión… y bueno…

-No te preocupes.- dijo con un tono relajado mientras encendía el auto.- De seguro el inútil de Boris te arrastró hasta el avión sin considerar que no habías comido.

-Si.- sonrió todavía sonrojado.-Además no había comido desde que llegué a China.

-¿China?- desvió la mirada del camino y Rei se quedó paralizado, había olvidado completamente que debía mantener el secreto.

Pero en la mente de Kai no importaba, quizá pediría explicaciones más tarde, pero por ahora lo único que importaba era Rei.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó entrando al estacionamiento de una plaza.

-Yo.- El chino cayó súbitamente en la cuenta de que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de agarrar más dinero de sus ahorros, con los mismos inexistentes centavos que había regresado a su pueblo, había tomado el avión a Rusia.- ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué haré? No traje ropa, no traje dinero.- estaba a punto de caer en pánico.

-Rei, cálmate.- dijo como si fuera una orden mientras estacionaba el auto otra vez.- No pediría que vinieras hasta Rusia si no planeara al menos invitarte una cena.

-P-Pero mañana ¿Qué haré mañana? No tengo ni siquiera para el hotel.

-Tranquilízate Rei, te quedaras en mi casa.

-¿Te refieres a la mansión? Tu abuelo me echara, además no traje ropa.- Había regresado a una triste realidad, que no había meditado por pensar solo en reencontrarse con Kai.

-Si tanto te preocupa puedes regresar a China y volver cuando estés listo.- su voz sonaba fastidiada, justo lo que Rei quería evitar. Sin embargo Kai no había querido que sonara así, simplemente no sabía ser de otra forma.

-P-Pero… no tengo para el boleto…- Parecía que Rei estaba al borde del llanto.

-Bien, entonces vienes conmigo y no quiero volver a escuchar una queja, si no tienes dinero para un hotel te quedas en mi casa, si no tienes dinero para comida dejas que yo te invite, si no tienes ropa, dejas que yo te la preste ¿Entendido?

-¿Y el boleto?- Estaba nervioso, no quería que Kai invitara todo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

¿Es que acaso piensa volver pronto?- pensaba Kai exasperado, probablemente Rei ni siquiera había considerado quedarse por eso se preocupaba tanto.

-Yo...- dijo quedamente.- Esperaba que te quedaras un tiempo…

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron enormemente, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Por qué?- no quería que su pregunta sonara muy ruda, sin embargo Kai se lo tomó de otra forma.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!- se apresuró a decir.- Solo era… por si querías pasar más tiempo aquí…

Rei comprendió su error, y suavizó su mirada, tomó con cautela la mano del otro y sonrió.

-Me quiero quedar hasta que te hartes de mí y me tengas que mandar tú mismo de regreso.

Al escuchar esto, Kai entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rei, no sabía si sus palabras eran una especie de confesión, pero no lo soltaría ni lo dejaría ir hasta que le dijera lo que sentía por él.

-Rei… yo…

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron intensamente, escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios con ese tono de desesperación lo ilusionaba tanto, deseaba escuchar más.

-Yo no… pude decírtelo hace un año… porque fui un cobarde…

-¿Cobarde? ¿Kai Hiwatari un cobarde?- bromeó intentando suavizar el ambiente.

-Es porque...- Esas palabras lo habían puesto más nervioso.- cuando se trata de ti, siento miedo… de que puedas irte-

-Es vez me fui…

-Esa vez tuve que dejarte ir… pero yo no me alejé de ti, por eso te di lo más importante que tengo… Y cuando me diste a Drigger, pensé en la posibilidad de que sintieras lo mismo…

-Entonces no estuvimos lejos.- sonrió.- Quizá me fui, pero jamás dejé de pensar en ti… siempre tuve a Dranzer conmigo…

-Rei yo… yo…- ¿Por qué tenía que ser difícil? Ya era más que obvio de que hablaban ¿Por qué no simplemente podía poner las palabras exactas en una oración?

El chino estaba ya algo frustrado, le parecía adorable la forma de ponerse nervioso del bicolor, pero también conocía lo poco que podía decir con palabras, así que de improviso se inclinó hacia él y le dio un ligero beso.

Apenas había rozado sus labios, pero el efecto en Kai fue inmediato, todo empezó a parecer más claro y brillante, sintió un calor terrible en sus mejillas y pudo sentir como sus pupilas se dilataban.

-P-pensé que debía hacerlo.- dijo Rei cuando se separaron.- Lo siento…

Iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando Kai le devolvió el beso haciéndolo callar, igual de suave y ligero, había imaginado como se sentirían los labios de Kai, si solo con recordarlos le parecían irresistibles, ahora que los sentía sobre los suyos, era como un sueño.

Pronto el beso se hiso demandante y Rei pasó sus manos detrás de la nuca de blanca del ruso, para profundizar más el contacto. Kai no cabía en sí, tantas sensaciones lo invadía, tanta felicidad, todo provocado por Rei. No quería dejarlo ir nunca.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Dejaré lo mejor para después C:**


	20. Chapter 20

-0-

-0-

-Debes pensar que soy una idiota.- dijo con el rostro completamente rojo mientras Kai conducía.

-Fue… divertido.- sonrió ironizando.

-¡Claro que no! ¿A quién le gusta que el ruido del estómago de su novio empiece a sonar cuando están… besándose… tan apasionadamente…?- cada vez bajaba más la voz, estaba tan avergonzado.

-Me hace feliz…- empezó a decir Kai, con un sonrojo evidente.- que te hagas llamar mi novio.

Rei no lo había notado, pero esa vez su vergüenza era tal que tuvo que ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Lo siento tanto Kai! No quise decir eso.

-¿No quisiste? Me había alegrado de escucharlo…

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en el que Rei intentaba juntar todo su valor.

-No.- dijo terminantemente y Kai sintió como si un puño vaciara su estómago de un golpe.-…No hasta que me lo pidas apropiadamente.

El ruso suspiro, sintiendo un alivio como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-Está bien… te lo pediré cuando hayas cenado… no quiero que tu estomago nos vuelva a interrumpir.- se atrevió a bromear.

-¡Que malo!

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-Pediste 5 hamburguesas ¿No empezarás a comer?

-¿En el auto?

-Pensé que no resistirías más.

-Esperaré a llegar.- dijo pero su estómago volvió a sonar dejándolo una vez más en vergüenza.- A-Además es de mala educación comer frente a alguien que no lo hace.

-En ese caso… dame mi hamburguesa.

-¿Seguro que quieres comer aquí? Podemos comer en tu casa…

-Vamos Kon, es una hamburguesa no una espléndida cena romántica… de eso me encargaré después…

Rei rio, era tan… extraño encontrarse con un Kai tan abierto, incluso un poco platicador, antes habían sido buenos comunicándose sin palabras, pero ahora parecía que quería recuperar el tiempo que habían pasado lejos, o quizá solo quería aprovecharlo… de cualquiera forma le hacía feliz, al fin estar con Kai, lograr lo que en sus sueños había querido desde que se alejó de él.

-Pero…- dijo después comer su tercera hamburguesa.- Me cuesta ser romántico cuando estoy comiendo…

-Pero siempre estas comiendo.

-¡Me estas confundiendo con Takao!

-Créeme, jamás te confundiría con Takao…

-Uhm…

Así que solo conversaban de muchas cosas y de nada en realidad, quedarse un tiempo en Rusia no sonaba para nada mal, junto a Kai, todo parecía perfecto... estaba tan enamorado…

-Kai.- llamó su atención y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- Sé que uno no debe decir nunca esto en la primera cita pero… te amo…

Era tanta la felicidad de Kai que no podía dejar de sonreír ante cualquier palabra del chino, le había ganado en sus palabras, pero no importaba, siempre que fueran correspondidas no importaba quien lo dijera primero.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada de su gran mansión, podría esperar a tenerlo a solas en su habitación, pero no, en realidad no quería esperar.

Se volvió hacia Rei, para quedar de frente, le dedicó una intensa mirada que hiso sonrojar a Rei.

-Rei… ¿Q-Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó con toda la dificultad del mundo, de repente sintió como si le faltara el aire, se había atrevido, finalmente se había atrevido.- Yo… te amo…

-Claro que si.- respondió después de su sorpresa inicial, al fin Kai había hablado, así que tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.- Estoy muy feliz Kai…

Volvieron a besarse con cariño, sería la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos, al menos como novios, ya no más miradas ocultas, ni deseos reprimidos, podía quedarse toda la mañana admirando al hermoso chico de ojos dorados dormir a su lado, sentir su piel cerca y probar esos labios… ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo ni porque tener miedo, lo amaba, se amaban, jamás volverían a decirse "Adiós", de eso se encargarían, estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**FIN**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Siempre es difícil terminar un fic ;A; porque no puedo más que repetirles cuan agradecida estoy porque lo hayan leído y dejado palabras lindas.**

**Y pss todavía me faltan muchas historias por publicar, espero seguir contando con su apoyo C:**

**Gracias! **

**KaiRei para siempre! **


End file.
